It All Started With A Lie
by shiorinsan
Summary: Pernahkah kau berbohong pada seorang polisi? Well, Ino Yamanaka pernah melakukannya. Untuk melindungi seorang temannya. Kiba/Ino.


**Disclaimer: Kiba dan Ino bukan punya saya **

**Warning: Mungkin bisa disebut semi-M. A little steamy, untuk amannya cerita ini dimasukka ke kategori Rated-M. Anda sudah diperingatkan**

* * *

><p><strong>It All Started With A Lie<strong>

Bel pintunya berbunyi. Ino bangkit dari posisinya yang nyaman di hadapan perapian lalu dengan malas menyeret tubuhnya ke pintu depan. Sebelah alisnya yang melengkung indah terangkat naik begitu membuka pintu dan melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Lelaki itu adalah orang terakhir yang Ino pikir akan muncul di pintu depannya pada sore yang dingin di bulan Desember tersebut. Dengan waswas ia memutar tubuh dan melihat ke belakang sebelum kembali menghadap ke si pemilik rumah dengan cengiran lebar.

Ino menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dan bertanya, "Apa kau salah memencet bel lagi?" Ia teringat pada kejadian dua minggu lalu ketika lelaki itu memencet belnya tengah malam dalam keadaan teler dengan dua orang gadis berbeda di masing-masing lengannya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya si pemuda dengan penuh harap, sengaja mengabaikan pertanyaan sarkartis Ino barusan.

Tanpa berkata apapun Ino melangkah ke samping dan membiarkan lelaki itu masuk. Setelah mengunci pintu kembali, gadis itu berbalik dan menemukan si pemuda sudah melepas mantel dan sepatu boots-nya lalu seakan-akan berada di rumahnya sendiri, ia mengambil posisi yang nyaman di sofa dekat perapian. Tempat yang sama dengan tempat Ino berbaring sambil membaca majalah beberapa menit lalu sebelum lelaki itu membunyikan bel.

Ino memelototinya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Inuzuka?"

Bagi Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka hanyalah teman dari seorang teman. Meskipun di masa lalu mereka cukup sering bertemu di pesta-pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh orang-orang yang sama-sama mereka kenal, namun mereka tidak terlalu dekat.

"Aku diikuti polisi kemari."

Ino menghela napas mendengarnya.

"Apa lagi kali ini?" tanya si pirang dengan nada lelah. Karena beberapa alasan ia tidak begitu terkejut mendengarnya. Sepanjang ingatannya, lelaki itu memang selalu begitu. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang memiliki reputasi baik di mata hukum, tetapi pada saat yang sama ia juga bukan orang jahat. Lebih seperti jenis orang yang terlihat tangguh dari luar, namun berhati lembut di dalam.

Ino tahu dia sering terkena masalah, mencoba narkoba, dan punya pacar lebih banyak dari yang bisa dihitung gadis itu. Dalam banyak kesempatan lelaki itu juga berusaha untuk menidurinya, bahkan di balik semak-semak sekalipun. Karena itu tak heran dalam setiap pertemuan mereka, keduanya kerap bertengkar dan tak pernah akur. Mereka juga tak pernah lupa untuk menyindir satu sama lain dengan ejekan-ejekan kasar bila sedang berkumpul bersama teman-teman mereka.

Tetapi begitu tak ada siapa-siapa, dan hanya tinggal mereka berdua, sikap Kiba serta merta berubah.

Dia berubah dari bajingan kasar brengsek menjadi seseorang yang bisa Ino sebut _gentleman_. Entah mengapa sikapnya menjadi lebih tenang dan terkendali. Ino mempunyai teori bahwa mungkin lelaki itu malu bila bersikap sopan pada perempuan lain di hadapan teman-temannya. Dan ia berasumsi bahwa Kiba tak hanya bersikap baik apabila hanya berduaan dengannya saja, namun juga dengan perempuan-perempuan lain.

Ia sama sekali tak pernah berpikir bahwa Kiba menganggapnya spesial

Pernah sekali Ino menanyakan tentang perubahan sikapnya yang aneh tersebut, namun lelaki itu hanya malah balik mencandainya dan topik tersebut pun jadi terlupakan.

Dan sekarang, di sini lelaki itu, menengadah menatapnya dengan pandangan tanpa dosa, yang Ino tahu sebenarnya hanya pura-pura. Di matanya, lelaki itu lebih terlihat seperti serigala berbulu domba.

"Oh kau tahu yang biasa," katanya tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Sekali lagi ia memperlihatkan senyumannya yang menawan. Ino tidak membalas senyumannya, dan malah merengut. "Kebut-kebutan... atau mungkin karena motor yang kugunakan kesini bukan punyaku?"

Ino terbelalak mendengarnya. "Maksudmu kau memarkir _motor curian _di depan rumahku?" serunya dengan nada tinggi.

Kiba sedikit meringis mendengar suara melengking gadis itu, lalu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. "Yep."

"Dan kau pikir mereka tak akan menemukanmu disini karena...?" tanya Ino lagi masih dengan suara melengking, namun kali ini sengaja tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Karena kuharap kau akan menolongku?" Kiba menyunggingkan senyuman tanpa dosa terbaiknya.

Ino tahu pandangan "aku tidak berdosa" Inuzuka Kiba sama sekali tak bisa dipercaya. Wajahnya merengut jijik ke arah lelaki itu. Namun tiba-tiba pikirannya terpotong saat bel pintu rumahnya kembali berbunyi. Ia pun bergegas ke pintu depan dan melalui kaca di samping pintu mengecek siapa yang membunyikan belnya. Ia mengerang ketika melihat dua orang pria berseragam berdiri dengan tidak sabar persis di depan pintunya.

Bagus sekali, pikirnya. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia juga tak bisa menyerahkan Kiba begitu saja meskipun bila ia memang benar-benar terlibat. Lelaki keparat itu sedang bersembunyi di rumahnya. Kalau Ino menyerahkannya, bisa saja lelaki itu berdalih kalau Ino adalah komplotannya.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, dia pun akhirnya mengambil keputusan yang ia harap tak akan disesalinya. Ia berteriak kepada tamunya di luar. "Tunggu sebentar!" serunya seakan-akan ia sedang berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Dia berjalan kembali ke ruang tempat Kiba menunggunya dan memberi pandangan membunuh kepada lelaki itu. "Kau betul-betul berutang padaku untuk yang satu ini!" katanya sambil dengan kasar mengenakan sebuah sweater kebesaran, kemudian dengan sengaja mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang panjang seakan-akan kedua polisi tersebut menginterupsinya di saat-saat yang sangat _tidak tepat_, lalu menahan napasnya selama beberapa detik untuk membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan tinggal menanggalkan celananya dan dia siap memainkan perannya.

Kali ini giliran Kiba yang menaikkan sebelah alis ke arahnya.

"Tidak satu komentar pun dari kau!" Ino mendesis sebelum Kiba bisa berkata apapun.

"Selama ini aku mati-matian mencoba menelanjangimu, dan ternyata yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah bermasalah dengan polisi lalu datang padamu? Kau seharusnya memberitahuku dari dulu!" godanya dengan sikap _bad boy_-nya seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Ino padanya sebelum kembali ke depan untuk membuka pintu.

"Seksi," jawab Kiba sambil menyeringai. Ia bangkit dari sofa lalu mendekati Ino.

"Bagus. Sekarang aku mau kau tetap di sini dan jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh," kata Ino, dan sebelum Kiba bisa melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh padanya, ia sudah kembali ke pintu depan.

Ketika Ino membuka pintu, ia langsung menggigil saat diterpa udara sore yang beku. Di hadapannya berdiri dua orang polisi berseragam biru lengkap. Rupanya karena tidak sabar menunggu Ino membuka pintu, salah satu dari polisi tersebut sudah menanggalkan topinya sambil mengamati sepeda motor berwarna merah yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Ketika melihat Ino membuka pintu, keduanya langsung dengan sigap mendekati gadis itu.

Ino berdoa pada apapun yang ada di atas sana agar ia selamat menjalani interogasi dadakan ini.

"Saya minta maaf karena membuat anda menunggu, tapi uhh anda datang di saat yang tidak tepat," ujarnya dengan senyum lemah. Hanya sekali lihat ke arah rambutnya yang acak-acakan, sweater kebesaran, dan kaki telanjangnya, kedua polisi tersebut sudah bisa menebak _kegiatan _yang dilakukan si gadis pirang sebelum mereka menginterupsinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya. Kami juga minta maaf karena mengganggu, tapi apakah anda melihat pemilik dari sepeda motor ini?" Polisi yang menanggalkan topinya bertanya, sambil menunjuk ke arah sepeda motor curian yang diparkir Kiba di sana.

"Oh maksud anda itu sudah kembali?" katanya berpura-pura kaget. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dia baru saja berbohong pada seorang polisi! _Kiba betul-betul harus membayar mahal untuk ini! _jeritnya dalam hati saat menunggu jawaban dari si polisi.

"Maksud anda pria yang mengendarai sepeda ini, tidak sedang berada di rumah anda? Mesin motornya masih panas, berarti sepeda ini belum lama digunakan," si polisi yang masih mengenakan topinya menyipit ke arah Ino, menantang gadis muda ini untuk berbohong padanya.

"Ah bukan begitu, Pak. Maksud saya sepeda motor itu. Pria yang mempunyai motor itu bersama dengan saya seharian, dan seperti yang kalian lihat umh kalian agak sedikit mengganggu kami. Saya rasa orang yang anda cari meninggalkan motor ini di depan rumah saya, dimana ia pertama kali mencurinya, lalu melarikan diri." Ino bercerita pada dua petugas tersebut dengan nada jengkel karena mereka tidak segera mempercayai ceritanya. Namun dua polisi tersebut nampaknya menginterpretasikan nada jengkel Ino karena kesal waktu pribadinya sudah diganggu. Ia melanjutkan lagi, "Anda bisa lihat sendiri bahwa di sekitar sini ada banyak gang-gang kecil yang...".

Kata-kata gadis itu terputus ketika sepasang lengan kokoh mendadak melingkari pinggangnya diikuti suara rendah dan serak yang bertanya, "Ada apa ini, Sayang?" Kiba merengkuh Ino di dadanya, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher gadis itu.

_Apa yang bajingan ini lakukan?! _Jerit Ino dalam hati, namun tetap berhati-hati menjaga ekspresinya dan mengikuti permainan Kiba. "Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Mereka hanya sedang mencari orang yang mencuri motor-mu," ia menjawab dengan nada tenang saat ia merasakan tangan lelaki itu menyelinap masuk ke balik sweater-nya, meraba-raba perutnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada lelaki di belakangnya, membuatnya terlihat seakan-akan menikmati sentuhan lelaki itu.

Ketika si polisi dengan topi yang masih terpasang berdeham, Ino dengan malas membuka mata dan melihat ke arahnya. "Ya?" tanyanya dengan nada setengah mengantuk, masih tetap mempertahankan aktingnya.

_Yah setidaknya sekarang semua ini terlihat lebih meyakinkan_, pikirnya jengkel, namun tetap bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah merasuki Kiba hingga berbuat seperti ini.

Tangan lelaki itu rupanya tidak berhenti, karena selanjutnya ia merasa tangan yang besar itu merayap menuju _g-string _yang ia kenakan pagi itu supaya tetap merasa seksi sepanjang hari. Namun sekarang ia menyesali pemikiran sesatnya tersebut. Selama ini dia tak pernah peduli dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lelaki itu yang berniat untuk menggodanya. Namun sekarang ia menelan ludah dengan gugup saat merasakan sentuhan lelaki itu yang hangat di pinggulnya. Dia tak pernah menyadari bahwa tangan lelaki ini lebih lembut dari yang ia bayangkan. Dan entah mengapa sentuhan lelaki ini sekarang membuat lututnya lemas. Apa yang ia lakukan pada tubuhnya?

Ino berulang kali memberitahu dirinya sendiri bahwa ini mereka lakukan hanya untuk menipu polisi, untuk menolong temannya, dan Kiba hanya menolongnya untuk membuat ceritanya lebih dipercaya, bukan? Tapi... mengapa Ino merasa begitu nyaman berada di dalam pelukan lelaki sialan ini? Dan mengapa dari awal dia hanya terpikirkan cerita bodoh ini? Seharusnya ia bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih cerdas. Bukannya sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya seperti ini.

Meskipun di dalam kepalanya Ino terus-terusan mempertanyakan tangan besar yang mengelus-elus pinggul dan perutnya tersebut, namun dalam hati ia tetap bersyukur karena sepasang tangan itu sangat hangat, mengingat dirinya sekarang sedang terpapar udara musim dingin yang beku. Angin dari luar sama sekali tidak membantu otaknya berpikir jernih. Apalagi setelah satu-satunya ide yang terpikirkan olehnya hanyalah seks dan menanggalkan celananya...

_Kerja bagus, Ino, _omel gadis itu untuk kesekian kalinya pada dirinya sendiri. _Lain kali jika aku mendapat ide seperti ini lagi, kuharap seseorang meninjuku, mencekikku, menembakku atau apapun itu..!_

Rupanya kedua petugas polisi lama kelamaan juga merasa tak nyaman melihat sepasang _kekasih_ tersebut bermesraan di ambang pintu. Salah satu di antara mereka, yang melepaskan topinya berdeham.

"Anda seharusnya mengecek motor itu," kata Ino dengan nada datar sambil membuka matanya sedikit untuk melihat si polisi yang berdeham.

Namun si polisi mengabaikan komentar Ino dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Jadi anda adalah pemilik sepeda motor ini?" tanya si polisi pada Kiba.

Lelaki itu hanya menggumamkan "Mhmm," dan kembali sibuk melakukan apa yang ia lakukan sejak ia datang untuk _menolong_ Ino.

"Apakah anda tahu bahwa sepeda motor ini dilaporkan hilang beberapa hari yang lalu?" si polisi bertanya lagi sambil mengawasi pasangan di hadapannya dengan hati-hati.

Ino terkesiap kaget, terlalu kaget malah, "Anda yakin?", tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Ya, Nyonya," jawab si petugas yang masih mengenakan topinya. Ia mengangguk dengan serius.

"Mungkin orang yang menjual motor itu padamu yang melakukannya, Sayang," kata Ino sambil menengok ke belakag, ke arah Kiba.

"Siapa bilang aku membeli barang itu?" bisik si pemuda berambut cokelat. Ia tersenyum saat merasakan Ino menyikut tulang rusuknya.

Kedua petugas tersebut menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung, lalu bertanya apa yang barusan si pemuda katakan. Ino menjawab bahwa kekasihnya barusan menggigit telinganya terlalu keras. Si petugas yang masih mengenakan topinya mengangguk perlahan, sementara petugas yang satu lagi berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Apakah anda berdua bersedia untuk mengulang semua yang baru saja anda katakan di depan para juri seandainya saja kasus ini masuk ke pengadilan?" tanya si petugas dengan serius.

Ino mengangguk, dalam hati berharap ia masih ingat kebohongan apa saja yang ia katakan hari ini, sebab saat itu otaknya mulai berkabut, dan ia tahu itu bukanlah pertanda bagus.

Tubuh Kiba terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman di belakangnya, sementara ia disini sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga supaya tidak membeku. "Bisakah ini dipercepat, Pak?" tanyanya berusaha terdengar sopan. "Saya hampir membeku, seperti yang bisa anda lihat sendiri saya tadi tidak sempat berpakaian lengkap," ujarnya dengan nada sinis.

Ino berusaha menahan erangan lembut ketika mendadak ia merasakan bibir yang hangat di lehernya. Tidak butuh lama bagi Kiba untuk menemukan telinga Ino dan meniup telinga gadis itu dengan lembut, membuatnya bergidik. Ia kemudian memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada daun telinganya. Ino bisa merasakan senyuman di bibir pemuda itu dan tahu bahwa orang itu pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Mendadak Kiba meninggalkan telinganya dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rambut Ino dan menjilati lehernya.

_Pasti dia terbawa suasana_, pikir Ino. Sejujurnya kedekatan ini menakuti Ino, dan seluruh perasaan yang muncul akibat perbuatan lelaki itu tidak membuatnya lebih baik. _Fokus saja dulu sama polisi-polisi ini, kau bisa meneriakinya nanti! _Ino berusaha sekuat tenaga mengabaikan tangan Kiba yang makin berani, napasnya yang hangat, serta bibirnya yang lembut.

"Anda tahu," Ino memulai dan berusaha berkonsenterasi pada apa yang hendak dikatakannya, "anda mungkin membuang-buang waktu anda di sini, orang yang anda cari mungkin sudah pergi jauh..."

Namun kalimat Ino dipotong oleh si polisi tanpa topi yang tadi ia lihat memeriksa motor curian itu, "Mengapa seorang pencuri motor yang meninggalkan motor curiannya di depan rumah orang lain sengaja mengunci motornya?"

_Pertanyaan bagus_, pikir Ino. _Si bodoh ini malah mengunci motornya sebelum masuk kemari. Jenius sekali! Sekarang apa yang harus kukatakan? _Pertanyaan tersebut membutuhkan pemikiran yang lebih cepat dari apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat itu.

Ino meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Kiba yang masih menjelajahi kulit perutnya, berusaha menghentikan tangan lelaki itu agar ia bisa berpikir sejenak.

"Mungkin dia sengaja melakukannya untuk mengecoh anda," jawab Ino serius.

Nampaknya mengusir polisi lebih sulit daripada yang Ino pikirkan semula. Sekarang ia mulai merasa takut. Takut bahwa polisi-polisi ini bisa membuktikan bahwa Kiba memang ada pencuri yang sesungguhnya. Lalu karena disini Ino berbohong pada mereka, dia pun akan terseret dalam masalah ini dengan tuduhan sudah menghalang-halangi dan menghambat pemeriksaan polisi. Kemudian ia akan masuk penjara, masuk penjara bersama Kiba. _Apa yang akan orang tuaku katakan nanti?_ Jeritnya dalam hati. _Semua ini sebenarnya akan lebih mudah jika aku bisa berpikir jernih tanpa diganggu si bajingan ini! _pikir Ino dan mulai menyalah-nyalahkan _pertolongan _Kiba.

"Jadi maksud anda, si pencuri mencuri motornya dan _juga _kunci motornya?" kata si polisi, menyimpulkan dengan penuh curiga.

"Mhmm," adalah satu-satunya jawaban Ino. Gadis itu berusaha menambahkan sesuatu yang lebih meyakinkan, namun ia menyadari bahwa otak dan lidahnya tak lagi tersinkronisasi karena terus-terusan memikirkan apa yang Kiba akan lakukan padanya selanjutnya.

"Dan bagaimana menurut anda ciri-ciri si pencuri ini?" tanya si polisi lagi, masih dengan penuh curiga.

"Saya tidak tahu," Ino menelan ludah. Saat tangan Kiba perlahan-lahan membelai-belai perutnya ke atas dan ke atas, ia sadar bahwa tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang memisahkan tangan lelaki itu dari payudaranya yang telanjang. _Seharusnya tadi akau memakai bra! _Erangnya dalam hati.

Ketika tangan lelaki itu menemukan payudaranya, dan meremasnya dengan lembut, Ino pun terkesiap. Untungnya, para polisi di depan mereka menyalahartikan suara Ino sebagai erangan. Mereka mengabaikannya dan terus menginterogasi Ino.

Saat para polisi tersebut berbicara, Ino tiba-tiba merasa tidak peduli lagi pada mereka. Bagaimana para polisi ini berpikir kalau ia bisa fokus menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan ada lelaki ini di belakangnya?

"Kami akan menyita motor ini, surat perintah penyitaannya akan kami kirimkan ke alamat ini paling lambat besok siang, dan bila kami punya pertanyaan lebih lanjut, kami juga akan kembali ke alamat ini. Terima kasih atas bantuan anda, Nyonya, dan...selamat bersenang-senang." Mereka berdua mengangkat topi mereka pada Kiba dan Ino, sebelum pergi dengan membawa motor curian itu.

Ino nyaris jatuh terduduk saking leganya ketika melihat kedua polisi tersebut meninggalkan rumahnya. Untung saja Kiba masih memeluknya dengan protektif. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu kemudian menutup pintu dengan kakinya, namun sama sekali tidak menjauh dari Ino. Dia juga nampak tak ingin menjauh dan sepertinya sudah nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang.

Ino berputar, masih berada dalam pelukan Kiba, dan mendongak untuk menatap sepasang mata yang gelap tersebut. Dia hendak mengomeli lelaki itu atas perbuatannya, namun alih-alih ia malah menemukan dirinya terdorong ke dinding di belakangnya dan bibir Kiba yang melumat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Kiba menjepit kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kiri lelaki itu melingkari pinggangnya dan menariknya agar tubuh mereka saling menempel.

Meskipun Ino sangat terkejut, namun ia menemukan dirinya tidak mampu bergerak untuk menghentikan lelaki ini. Di dalam kepalanya ia berteriak-teriak pada dirinya untuk menghentikan lelaki ini, namun tubuhnya tidak peduli dan nampaknya menyukai apa yang Kiba lakukan padanya.

Akal sehat telah meninggalkan kepalanya, pikiran bahwa mereka adalah teman terlupakan, dan semua hal buruk yang pernah lelaki ini katakan padanya pun mendadak termaafkan. Dia tak akan pernah mengakuinya pada Kiba, dan jika nanti ia sudah bisa menggunakan otaknya lagi untuk berpikir, ia tak akan memberikan penjelasan apapun pada Kiba.

Saat ini ia hanya akan menikmati momen yang ada.

Kiba melepaskan tangan Ino, dan menggunakan tangan tersebut untuk meremas bokong gadis itu. Ino terkesiap, dan Kiba menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Karena terbawa gairah, kedua tangan Ino kini berada di dada lelaki itu dan mulai menelusuri otot-otot pada dada tersebut. Lama kelamaan Ino merasa kaos Kiba adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu dan ia pun berusaha melepasnya. Namun itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, karena Kiba menolak melepas ciumannya.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Ino akhirnya menyerah berusaha menelanjangi lelaki itu. Ia akhirnya menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah kaos lelaki itu dan mulai meraba-raba kulitnya. Dia bisa melepas kaosnya nanti.

"Kau tak tahu berapa lama aku mendambakan ini," Kiba berbisik dengan suara parau di telinga Ino dan membuat gadis itu menggelenyar senang.

Kiba lalu menurunkan tangannya ke kaki Ino, membelainya beberapa kali sebelum mengaitkan tangannya pada belakang paha gadis itu dan menariknya agar melingkari pinggangnya. Begitu juga kaki gadis itu yang satu lagi. Tak berapa lama kemudian Kiba membawa Ino ke kamar gadis itu. Tak sedetik pun ia melepaskan ciumannya pada Ino.

Gadis itu kehabisan napas ketika Kiba menjatuhkannya di tempat tidur. Ia berbaring di sana, kedua tangannya di atas kepala, menatap lelaki di atasnya dengan napas memburu dan pandangan penuh nafsu. Kiba balas menatapnya, kedua matanya dipenuhi keinginan dan tumpukan gairah yang tak pernah Ino lihat di mata lelaki itu sebelumnya.

Perlahan-lahan Kiba mendaki ranjang dan memposisikan dirinya di atas Ino. Tangannya melepas sweater kebesaran yang tadi gadis itu kenakan sebelum membuka pintu untuk para polisi yang mengejarnya.

Ino tersenyum lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada kaos yang tadi berusaha ia lepaskan.

Kedua mata Ino menjelajahi dada bidang lelaki itu dengan rasa lapar. Ketika akhirnya mata mereka bertemu, Ino secara otomatis melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada lelaki itu dan menariknya mendekat. Dada bertemu dada, dan mereka kembali lagi tenggelam dalam ciuman panas.

Ino terkejut menemukan dirinya mempercayai lelaki ini. Meskipun dia yakin bahwa ini pasti hanya terjadi sekali, namun ia yakin bahwa lelaki ini tidak akan melakukan apapun untuk melukainya. Mungkin Kiba terkadang bersikap brengsek, tetapi ia tidak pernah dengan sengaja melukainya, dan bagi Ino itu sudah cukup.

Walaupun semua ini bermula dengan sebuah kebohongan, dan meskipun semua ini mungkin hanya akan terjadi satu malam saja, tetapi saat ini Kiba membuatnya merasa aman.

Dan dicintai, tentunya.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Kyaa, saya tahu saya tahu saya belom nyelesaiin Mona Lisa, tapi ide ini menuntut untuk dikeluarkan. Jadi apa boleh buat, anggap saja ini semacam intermezzo dari Mona Lisa. Ini adalah oneshot KibaIno pertama saya. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini saya jadi makin menyukai pairing ini. **

**Saya sebenarnya bukan penggemar cerita yang negagantung yang ga ada romance-nya. Saya sengaja mengakhiri ceritanya seperti ini dan membiarkan imajinasi para pembaca sekalian yang menentukan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi pada hubungan Kiba dan Ino dalam cerita ini **

**Akhir kata, saya harap para pembaca sekalian menyukai dan menikmati membaca tulisan ini seperti saya yang menikmati menulisnya. Saya harap teman-teman sekalian juga tidak keberatan meninggalkan satu atau dua komentar di kotak review atas cerita ini :D**

**Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!**

**xoxo,**

**shiorinsan**


End file.
